The Struggles for Harmione
by LifeoftheSecretWriter
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione fall for each other in their 4th year? Will Voldermort finally have something over him? Or will this love be the death of the Harry we know? And why is their love so complicated?


Chapter 1: Harry knew by the end of third year that he was in love with Hermione Granger, his best friend he couldn't stop picturing her perfect curly hair, and those mesmerizing brown eyes that could keep him perplexed for hours. Harry couldn't stop staring at Hermione on the train ride home, "Harry are you ok?" Ron whispered, Harry comes back to earth and turns to Ron "I'm fine, why?" "You keep staring at Hermione" Ron questioned, "Anything from the trolley?" the old woman barked as she passed their compartment. Hermione and Harry both stood up and moved towards the cart in the hallway, Ron closely behind them. Harry and Hermione both reached for the droobles, their hands touching for a moment Harry quickly draws his hand back he can feel his cheeks flush wildly. Hermione looks at Harry in confusion, "Harry what's wrong?" They get their candy and take their seats back in the compartment they spent the rest of the train ride laughing and talking. Hermione told them of the vacation her parents had planned for her this summer and how she would count the days until they met for the Quidditch World Cup. Finally the train docked at 9 and ¾ Harry hesitated before hugging hermione goodbye. Her hair smelled of lavender he felt the warmth of her body against his and almost cringed at the touch of her skin. he let go after a few moments a loose strand of hair had fallen on to her cheek he wanted so badly to push is behind her ear, to touch her soft cheek, to kiss her. He pulled away suddenly fighting the urge to kiss her, turning his gaze to Ron who was hugging his family he heard Hermione let go of a breath that she was holding. She tugged at his arm and pulled him towards her wrapping her arms around his neck then she whispered in his ear: "have a great summer Harry". She turned away and walked towards her parents who were waiting by the Weasley's in deep conversation with Mr. Weasley. Harry followed closely behind her watching her curls bounce as she walked towards her parents, Harry was spending the summer with the Weasley's this year and he couldn't be more excited. Harry was yanked into a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley and then an even bigger group hug from Ginny, Fred, and George almost knocking off his glasses. Just as quickly Harry was heading to the Burrow with Ron at his side smiling he was excited, finally a summer vacation he could enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was only a day until Hermione was going to arrive at the Burrow and Harry was nervous, he had been "preparing" what he was going to say to Hermione how he was going to tell her the truth. He had been building himself up all summer not just to impress Hermione, Harry had been dreaming about Voldemort at the Riddle House and him getting stronger. He'd been studying all of his spell books learning new spells, exercising, quickening his reflexes so that when the time came he wouldn't back down he would fight and win. Ron had noticed Harry's change in behavior the working out, the long nights in his room reading spell books. He didn't want to say anything because he respected whatever reasons Harry had for doing so. Ron had his own problems, Hermione was coming tomorrow and he didn't know how he was going to tell her how he felt. Since that night in the forest with Lupin and Sirius Ron had, had nightmares for weeks the only thing that could ease his troubled mind was Hermione when he thought of her all of his worries went away, everything he was dwelling on seemed to disappear. Harry and Ron made their way to the kitchen for dinner they walked into the kitchen both laughing at the gag Fred and George had put on Percy a few moments before and there she was at the door being pulled into a bear hug by both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Harry held his breath she had gotten even more beautiful than the last time he saw her her hair was tamed curled around her neck she was wearing the slightest bit of makeup that made her look older. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry, "wait why did her eyes widen?" Harry thought was she really that impressed by him he shook the thought out of his mind. Hermione made her way towards Harry his heart started pounding faster in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck in her famous "Hermione-hugs" Harry pulled her in he could smell the lavender in her hair he whispered in her ear: "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow" Hermione giggled slightly: "I wanted to surprise everyone". She pulled away from Harry and went over to hug Ron Fred and George raced into the kitchen they were being chased by a green-faced Percy who seemed furious. Everyone was laughing as Mrs. Weasley was screaming at her sons to knock it off and for everyone to wash up for dinner. They sat down to eat and Harry was sitting next to Fred and George, Hermione sat right across from him talking to Ginny her brown eyes sparkling in excitement, Harry smiled he loved to see her happy. 2 months was way too long being separated from her he'd realized over the summer that he had always loved her he hated the summers with the Dursley's even more during his time at Hogwarts because that was the time he was separated from her. He wanted to hold her kiss her and be with her, but he couldn't do that not now, not with the dark lord threatening to rise. Dinner finally finished and Hermione asked Harry to go on a walk with her around the fields near the Burrow, Harry was nervous what if he did something, made a move. Hermione was talking to Ginny at the table she couldn't stop smiling she loved being there at the Burrow with the Weasley's and especially Harry. She had noticed his change, he looked older, wiser, stronger and it made her blush and embarrassed she shouldn't be thinking of her best friend that way. But, evidently, that's all she thought about all summer was Harry, Harry, Harry and it was driving her nuts! She was now so conscious about how she looked she had started working out over the summer, she started doing her makeup, hell! she even went to her mom's saloon and tamed her hair! She couldn't stop glancing at him, his muscles, his gorgeous green eyes that made her want to melt. Ginny noticed her staring and odd behavior "Oh God Hermione you're in love with Harry!" she whispered to Hermione "Ginny! Not so loud!" Ginny started giggling and soon both of them were laughing and smiling "So when are you going to tell him?" Ginny questioned. Hermione looked from Harry to her and let out a long breath "tonight". They walked out into the fields it was dark now Harry fell into step next to Hermione she wanted to talk to him and he had to admit he was pretty nervous about it. He didn't think he could control himself, "Harry ever since last year… since the event in the woods… I've been…" Harry saw her turn away "nevermind" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "What were you going to say Hermione?" Harry asked and wrapped his finger in one of her curls, she gasped and looked at him confused. He didn't care he loved her and he wanted her to know he wanted to be with her "Hermione I…" but he didn't finish his sentence Ron just walked out of the Burrow calling their names, "Harry, Hermione, where are you guys?". Hermione moved closer to Harry ignoring Ron's calls she wrapped her arms around his neck, Harry couldn't believe it he rubbed his thumb across her cheek and put the other hand around her waist. "Harry, Hermione it's late! Mum said to come inside." Ron walked farther into the field, Hermione let go of Harry the warmth left his body as he turned around and walked to where Ron's voice was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night Harry couldn't sleep he tossed and turned until pure exhaustion took over and what he dreamt was the first time in months since these dreams had occurred. It was at the Riddle House the old garden's keeper had seen the lights flicker in one of the old rooms in the house. Harry tossed and turned and tried to push the dream out of his mind it moved so fast the gamekeeper was now in front of the room. He saw Peter Pettigrew hunched over a chair whispering to someone and then there was another death eater and then Nagini slithered by a few seconds later and he snapped awake the gamekeeper he knew was dead. He looked around the room, Ron was snoring away in his bed and the small rays of dawn had just appeared over the horizon. He could not think of a better time to train he got up and dressed himself and grabbed his wooden training sword. he sneaked outside the room and down the hall he grabbed an apple from the kitchen and made his way outside he walked into the garden and dropped his apple in the middle of the garden was Hermione, in Nike shorts and a sports bra sparring with a wooden sword. he couldn't take his eyes off of the curvature of the muscles on her arms and legs, he had to forcibly look away and blink several times before he came back to reality. he moved towards her calling her name after several calls but she had headphones in her ear, he touched her shoulder and she jerked backwards and turned around whacking him in the face with her wooden blade. He fell backwards "HARRY" she yelled and knelt down next to him he started laughing and she stared at him confused. He sat up and touched his face he saw the blood run down his fingertips. "I didn't think you were that good with a sword" he chuckled, Hermione laughed and lightly touched his face where she had struck him. "You should really let me clean that up for you, Harry" she stroked his hair and he sat up straighter eliminating the space separating them Hermione sucked in her breath and moved closer to Harry as their lips are about to touch they are interrupted by Ron, of course, was calling Harry. Hermione was about ready to strangle Ron, she would have to wrap her hands around his throat later. She stood up and helped Harry to his feet and helped him into the kitchen Ron's eyes widened as she walked in, she sat Harry down and grabbed a towel and wet it and started cleaning the wound on his cheek. Hermione felt uncomfortable with Ron's gaze and she glared at him "Ronald would you stop drooling over my outfit and get some bandages" she huffed at him, and he immediately snapped out of his trance and rushed out of the room. Harry was chuckling quietly "you can't blame him Hermione your outfit is a bit revealing" she slapped his arm playfully and grabbed for the bottle of rubbing alcohol on the counter next to her. Harry reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her bare waist he hopped she couldn't feel his shiver at the touch of her bare skin he breathed in the whole of her a mixture of lavender and sweat, he tugged at a curl on her sweaty head and pulled away from her and sat down just in time, for Ron walked back into the kitchen with his mother. she rushed over to Harry and gasped at the large gash on his cheek. She whipped out her wand and cast a healing spell before Harry had time to breath he felt the cut on his face disappear and groaned in pain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After breakfast was over the group made their way from the Burrow to the portkey Mr. Weasley had that would take them to the cup. When they arrived on top of a large hill Harry spotted a small boot sitting on the grass and smiled inwardly and then Mr. Weasley introduced the bunch to Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric. They all put one hand on the boot and counted to ten and then suddenly the entire world went into a spin and then the next moment they were all sprawled across the grass near the entrance to the cup. Mr. Weasley lead the group into the arena passing tents, Harry moved closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear as he watched 10 children run into a tent that looked much too small to hold one person let alone 10. When they reached their tent Harry was surprised when he walked inside the tent was gigantic, the size of a house. He kept close to Hermione making his way through the tent it was big enough to where everyone got their own enclosed sleeping section, you couldn't actually call them rooms, each one had their names on them. They all decided to unpack and chit chat before the cup started the next day Harry was having trouble unpacking and was soon making a mess of his clothing strewn everywhere. Luckily, Hermione walked in asking him if he wanted to stroll the grounds and soon saw the heaps of clothing everywhere and looked at Harry in utter shock. She rushed towards Harry "What the hell happened in here, Harry?!" Harry hoped she couldn't see him blush "could you help me, Hermione?" she smiled and started picking up clothes from the bed. The spent the next hour folding, organizing, and chatting once they finished Harry and Hermione started walking the grounds of the Quidditch World Cup Hermione was on about a book she had read over the summer and Harry didn't mind listening, he loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked about books. Once they reached the stadium Harry couldn't take it anymore he had to tell Hermione how he felt, he wanted to be with her he reached out and grabbed her hand and they wrapped their fingers together and Hermione turned to look at Harry. She saw his bright green eyes light up when she grabbed his hand she reached out for his face and rubbed her thumb against his cheek, she could still see the faint discoloration of the cut she had put there with her sword. He winced slightly and she drew her hand away "Harry, I'm sorry! Does it still hurt?" she questioned. "No, not anymore" and he raised her hand to his face and moved closer to her, she was rubbing his cheek when Harry pulled her closer to him. "Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, I…" but yet again he was interrupted by Ron running towards them, he really needed to have a talk with him and his impeccable timing. He released Hermione, but she kept her hand on his cheek her eyes were filled with longing, but she slowly lowered her hand and turned to face a wide-grinned Ron. Then she turned to face the stadium away from Ron to hide her anger towards him and he walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulder "Hermione you alright?" Ron asked, "I'm fine Ron" and she turned to face him and Harry and smiled and latched on to both of her friends, they headed back to the tent. After an informal dinner with the Weasley's the trio sat outside the tent talking, after a while they decided to call it a night and Hermione walked into her room and started punching her pillow and she pressed her face into it and screamed. Ginny heard her scream and rushed into Hermione's room, "Just go away Ginny!" Hermione whispered, Ginny could see the tears stream down her face and rushed over to her bed "Hermione! What happened? Please don't tell me he said he didn't like you like that!" she exclaimed while rubbing her friends back. "No he didn't reject me, I think he actually does like me but stupid Ron kept interrupting us every single time we were alone and I think Harry was going to say something! But of course he couldn't because Ron kept butting in and ruining the moment!" She almost yelled it at Ginny and Ginny started lulling her and rubbing her head. "You know he doesn't mean it Hermione! the boy just has horrible timing." She soothed her friend until she was asleep Hermione woke up a few hours later her eyes were puffy from crying and she walked out into the hall and made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She walked past Harry's room she could hear him talking in his sleep "NO…. STOP… PLEASE!" she walked through the hall and went into Harry's room and he was sitting there on his bed sweating and panting. She rushed over to his bed and sat down rubbing his hair telling him soothing words he stared at her his eyes confused and he touched her face: "Hermione? What?" "It's ok Harry it was just dream" she said as she rubbed his hair. He stared at her "Hermione it was real, Voldermort killed someone" he rubbed his thumb against her cheek she stared at him in disbelief. "Are you sure Harry?" Hermione moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder "Yeah, I'm sure and I don't know what to do about it" He pressed his lips on her shoulder and she hoped he couldn't feel her shudder. "Hermione?" "Yes Harry" "could you stay here with me?" he pulled her closer to him smelling the lavender soap "yes of course I can Harry" and she laid down on the bed next to him. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him their faces inches apart Harry kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips lightly gently Hermione was so shocked she pulled away and sat up. "hermione, I'm sorry" Harry exclaimed, "don't be sorry Harry!" hermione pulled him towards her "don't be sorry, I… I… love you." He stared at her and smiled pulled her closer she was still wearing her shorts and tank top from earlier "I love you too Hermione, always have… always will." they sat there on Harry's bed entwined in each other's arms talking and Harry didn't mind he loved holding her and twirling her curls with his fingers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione woke up with a jolt the sun was shining through the crevices of the tent she looked down and saw Harry sleeping peacefully and then "Oh shit!" she quickly got up waking Harry in the process. "What happened Hermione?!" he ran towards her "Holy crap it's morning isn't it?" he hurried to his chest of drawers and slipped on a black shirt and jeans Hermione thanked god that she was dressed in her favorite jeans and pink t-shirt. Harry peeked out the curtains next to Hermione the cost was clear and Hermione and Harry made there way into the hallway around the corner into the living room area. Ron popped his head into the entrance way and scared the living hell out of Hermione and Harry alike, "Ron, do you have to be so blasted quiet!?" Hermione yelled she was still clutching at her chest and breathing harshly. "Sorry Hermione, I thought I smelled bacon?" "Well your senses are impeccable," Harry said holding up 2 packages of bacon with a wide grin. Hermione turned on the stove and pulled the eggs from the fridge and started whisking them into a bowl. Harry stared at her, he never saw Hermione like this she was so happy and he wanted so badly to reach out to her and hold her and be the cause of the wide grin across her face. By then Ron had skipped out of the kitchen to shower and prepare himself for the upcoming events of the day, with these precious moments alone with Hermione Harry slipped his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. She smiled widely but pushed away "Harry stop you're going to burn the bacon, let go" she told him this only made him pull her in tighter and he planted a soft kiss on her lips and then their foreheads touched and Harry could feel her eyelashes brush his cheeks. He wanted to hold her there but the pan started to sizzle loudly and she pulled away with a sigh and flipped the bacon strips. "Hermione, I want to be with you" she looked at him startled and he moved closer to her "...and I don't care who knows." He brushed his thumb across her cheek, she sucked in her breath he pulled out a ring with the a "P" on it. She gasped "The Potter family ring, Harry how did you get this?" "Before Sirius left on the Hippogriff he gave this ring, he said he found it in my parents house after… Voldermort…" he cleared his throat and slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. "It's a bit big Harry" she giggled, and slipped the ring off her finger and slid it on the chain around her neck she looked up at Harry's smiling face and kissed him lightly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck until she smelled the bacon burning and quickly let go of him and turned off the stove. He laughed heartily and went to scramble the eggs in the pan next to her after a bit of silence Hermione finally spoke "How are we going to tell everyone?" Harry didn't think of that before, how was he going to tell everyone about him and Hermione. "Hermione, hear me out I want to hold off telling people about us…" She shot him a look of pain and confusion "are you saying that you are embarrassed to be seen with me?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "No Hermione, no that's not what I'm saying at all!" he reached over and held her in his arms "the reason why I want to hold off telling people is because I don't want the news spreading on and then getting to Voldermort and him having something to use against me." He said through uneven breaths, he saw her face change to a small smile he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her nose. They finished making breakfast and everyone gathered at the table Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron after everyone sat down the sound of clattering plates and silverware made Harry smile, his life was good. He slipped his hand into Hermione's under the table making her blush wildly, after breakfast the group made their way to the stadium, Harry couldn't stop smiling at the sounds of cheers and howls. Once they reached their seats Fred and George started handing out the spirit gear, scarves, hats…. Hermione got hold of the face paint and started painting Harry's face, one side with the 4 leaf clover and the other side red with the markings of the Bulgarian team. Harry in turn painted her face he loved how her fiery eyes reflected against the paint being applied to her face she smiled and reached up towards his face and tucked a loose hair behind his ear. They were interrupted, however, by a snigger from below "Well, well look who has the worst seats in the house? Hello Potter" It was Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius "My father and I have been invited by the minister himself to sit in his box" Malfoy boasted, but as luck would have it Lucius drew his cane in front of his son "Now, now Draco let's not boast, they aren't worth it." "Shove off Malfoy" Ron shouted and he walked over to his friends as they watched the Malfoy's walk away. Ginny saw what was happening between her friends and she was jealous, she had always liked Harry or rather she always had an infatuation with the "Boy Who Lived" and the idea of him. The day she met him, however, she realized her never was and never will be the guys she pictured she was even more discouraged when she saw the way he was around Hermione. Somehow deep down she knew that Harry and Hermione were perfect for each other hell they completed each other's sentences ALL the time it was kind of annoying. She smiled when she saw Hermione tuck Harry's hair behind his ear she sighed it was completely unfair, why couldn't she have a relationship like that? All she had was an overcomplicated shit-face for a boyfriend just then Ron knocked into her interrupting her thoughts "watch where you're going Ron, you practically knocked me off the side of the stadium!" "I'm sorry Ginny I've been a bit out of it lately" he rested his elbow on the pole and stared dreamily in Hermione's direction. Ginny followed Ron's line of sight only to see Hermione smiling and laughing at Harry, "Ron… are you in LOVE WITH HERMIONE?!" she almost screamed it her brother whipped around faster than she could say all the words covered her mouth and pulled her around the corner. "Ginny shutup! you can't tell anyone, especially Hermione, not until I tell her how I feel" Ginny's mind raced, Ron was in love with Hermione?, but Hermione is in love with Harry she had to stop her brother before he made a complete fool of himself and ruined his friendship with her. "Ron you can't do that!" He looked at his sister confused, "and why can't I, Ginny?" "You are a blundering idiot Ronald! Can't you see what's really quite obvious?" she yelled at him and he starred with a blank expression, he just didn't understand and Ginny hated the fact that she had to break the news to him. "Ron?" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Hermione…. is…" but the minister had just began speaking drowning out her voice and she couldn't tell Ron the truth. He smiled and ruffled his sister's hair and turned away and walked towards his friends completely unknowing of the truth. Ron made his way towards his friends he wasn't mad at Ginny he just didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. He decided not to dwell on the matter besides his mind was occupied, Hermione looked so beautiful in her getup her chocolate brown eyes shined bright against the face paint her smile just illuminated the entire stadium. He wanted to hold her to feel those luscious curls between his fingers he loved the way she always smelled like lavender, but something inside him knew this was wrong. When he looked at Hermione he saw all these things but somewhere deep inside he knew he could never love Hermione like that, he could never love any woman like that he just didn't realize it. 


End file.
